The invention relates to a devices for attaching a side airbag, sometimes called a curtain airbag, to a vehicle or a vehicle structure. The invention further relates to an assembly of an airbag and a fastening device, such as a clamp for attaching a side airbag to a vehicle or a vehicle structure.
Clamps are used in vehicle occupant restraint systems that include an airbag, to attach the airbag in the folded state to a vehicle structure, such as for example the vehicle body. The clamps are used in particular with side airbags, in which the airbag is attached in the folded state along the supporting structure of an automobile for example between the A and B pillars or the A and C pillars on the side facing the inside of the vehicle. A tube-like pouch may surround the folded airbag and, with an inflator, forms an airbag module.
DE 200 20 097 U1 teaches a clamp for an airbag that has two metal arms. The two arms are connected by a head. They encompass a folded airbag on both sides, such that the airbag is held therebetween. The arms touch one another at the ends thereof remote from the head. When the airbag module is actuated, the airbag held by the clamp is filled very rapidly with gas. During this process, the arms of the clamp are bent apart with great force and at high speed, so that the airbag may pass between them and be deployed. The bending process may cause an arm to break off from the head.
Clamps are also known in which two arms are substantially connected to the end area of the clamp remote from a head by a hinge. The two arms are again connected to the head of such a clamp by a retaining screw that connects the head to a vehicle. The hinge between the two arms takes the form of a predetermined breaking point. When the airbag module is actuated, this predetermined breaking point is opened and the airbag exits between the arms, while one of the arms is again forced with great power out of its rest position or deformed.
There is provided in accordance with on aspect of the invention a device for attaching an airbag to a vehicle structure, the device comprising a head for attachment to the vehicle structure and at least one arm adjoining the head for holding the airbag, wherein the clamp is of one-armed construction and the one arm is so shaped that the folded airbag or a pouch containing the airbag is held at least partially between the single arm and the vehicle structure.
There is provided in accordance with another aspect of the invention an assembly comprising an airbag and an attachment device for attaching the airbag to a vehicle structure, the airbag being contained in a pouch, the attachment device comprising a head for attachment to the vehicle structure and at least one arm adjoining the head for holding the airbag, wherein the attachment device is a clamp is of one-armed construction and the one arm is so shaped that the folded airbag or the pouch containing the airbag is held at least partially between the single arm and the vehicle structure.
In known airbag clamp designs, a folded airbag is enclosed completely by two arms of a clamp and these two arms are moved apart during inflation of the airbag. According to the invention, on the other hand, a single arm is provided which is attached to the vehicle structure. The single arm holds the airbag or a pouch surrounding it relative to this vehicle structure. Upon deployment, the airbag attached in this way may either exit freely between the single arm and the adjoining vehicle structure or deploy freely at the side of the arm remote from the vehicle structure. An arm is neither bent open or deformed forcefully. Because bending open and deformation of clamp arms is prevented, less force is required for opening and inflating the airbag. This increases process reliability during opening.
According to the invention, a predetermined breaking point on the clamp is also avoided. Therefore, unintentional damage to the airbag or opening of a predetermined breaking point cannot happen either. The risk of such unintentional damage arose previously during production and assembly of a clamp or during actuation of the airbag.
The single arm provided according to the invention generally lies extensively against the vehicle structure and is thereby not exposed to any great load.
The shape of the clamp according to the invention may moreover be produced with little material and with relatively simple tools. Its production costs are therefore altogether lower than with known clamps.